falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Federales
During the dying days of the pre-war world a group of Marines, Sailors and FBI officials set off from there base at Naval Air Station Coronado to find a safer place than the crazed ruins of California. After wandering into Mexico the group decided to settle into the Sierra Madre Mountain range in Tamaulipas, there they setup a fortified town, arguably one of the safest places in Tamaulipas outside of The Dominion. Now they are spreading their influence across the mountains and into the valley below, bringing Law and Order back to Tamaulipas. History 2077-2090 As the bombs and nukes flew in the nuclear horror that was the Great War the Naval, Marine and FBI assets located in Naval Air Station Coronado ducked into their base's nuclear shelter in an attempt to survive the nuclear onslaught, when they re-emerged the soldiers, sailors and agents found themselves facing a world of nuclear ruin, their families were for the most part were safe but uncles, aunts and grandparents who lived off the base were all but certainly dead. With this in mind the soldiers began to secure the irradiated ruins of their former base. Wearing Hazmat suits they swept through the base and on orders from their commander Major Damien Hughes they were too kill all those who still were alive outside the bunkers as they were now dangerous mutants. As this brutal act was complete and the squads of men swept the base clear to the fence line a message was sent out to Washington, New York, Pearl Harbor and every other major government of Military center they could contact asking for instructions on how to go forward. However there were no responses from any of the contacted bases and it was then that Major Hughes realised just how isolated they truly were. Deciding that the base would become their new refuge and thus should be secured completely, the defenses reinforced and all soldiers on cleanup duty were ordered to shoot anyone that came through to the gate without a hazmat suit on to limit the unprotected portion of the base's exposure to nuclear fallout. As Major Damien, the old commander of the 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit planned their next move he was joined by Agent Frank Turner the commander of the FBI field agent training facility on the base. He and his men had been told to stay in the bunkers with the civilians and keep order and up to this point were serving little purpose. Frank brought these concerns up to Damien, he also went on to state that his field agent were trained just as well as any of the soldiers out on the fence now and all they needed were some Hazmat suits and they could reinforce the troops guarding the wall. Damien realizing his man power shortage agreed and had his staff fetch a few of the extra Hazmat suits so that his agents could join the soldier guarding the base and sweeping its interior. With the added agents on the base the sweep was soon completed and the soldiers were soon keeping an eye on the perimeter along with assessing the damage of the nuclear radiation on their equipment. The end result was that the trucks, Humvees and most other transportation equipment was still in operational order, the ammunition and fuel was uneffected and much to Major Damien's delight they had located sailors and marines on board the naval vessels in the harbor and thus helped alleviate their manpower shortages even more. However despite the addition of the extra men and equipment Damien was still faced with the glaring issue that the Naval base and the surrounding area was still a nuclear hellzone and to attempt to survive here would be futile and likely end in disaster,thus it was decided that they needed to leave Naval Air Station Coronado and find another place to settle and recontact the US Government. Damien ordered a small scouting force to be sent north and south, these two teams reported back several weeks later that the areas to the north were irradiated to hell and virtually uninhabitable, to the south the radiation was less strong and thus was more habitable. Major Damien ordered that all forces on base prepare to pack up and head off to the south were they would find a place to settle themselves. 2090-2093 2093-2099 Federal Agency of External Defense Operations and Conflicts Equipment Government Racial and Mutant Policies Culture Category:Groups Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico